The Battle of the Cullen Brothers
by Sabrina Cullen Landis
Summary: While the family is out on vacation, Jasper and Emmett go crazy with their pranks. Emmett and Jasper go to camp and guess what they see?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _This is my 2nd story, so be nice. Anyway, this is about Emmett and Jasper and all the Cullenish stuff they do while the family is out in Greece for their vactation._

***After Eclipse***

_**POV:** Emmett, Jasper_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I sadly do not own Twilight_ _:(_

* * *

_Emmett's POV:_

I scanned through all the video games that Jasper and I bought at Game Stop. Truthfully, we didn't even look through them until now, we just bought every one that Jasper andIlaid eyes on. I heard silent footsteps creep up behind me.

Jasper cleared his throat, giving a choked off chuckle. "Emmett, I can't believe you bought Super Mario Bros III!" He beamed at me as he grabbed Super Mario Bros from my hand at vampire speed. I gave him a glare and faced him, towering over him completely. I hope he understood who he was messing with.

"Mario Bros is actually a fun and awesome game." I said scientifically as I snatched the game from his grip.

"Not like you would know anything about fun," I chuckled under my breath grinning from ear to ear. I heard a threatening growl and gave a booming chuckle. Luckily the family wasn't here to hear our commotion, Edward would throw a fit about waking up the 'human,' but the funny thing was we really new what they were _really _doing. I coughed, trying to hold back a laugh, but I didn't fool him.

"What?" Jasper asked skeptically, his eyebrow raised. "Oh, I was just thinking about Edward and B--"

"Oh no, please no! NO!" Jasper begged, putting his hands together in a human manner. I laughed, knowing that_ he_ would know.

I turned back to the games and picked up one of them that said, 'Resistance 2.' I gave a chuckle as I held up the video, giving Jasper a playful stare. He crossed his arms over his chest, his face still looked a shade of pale, probably taking in my emotions or maybe just thinking about--

Again I smiled, turning my thoughts into a non-disgusting manner.

"I bet I could beat you at this." He smiled as he showed me his teeth in a playfully.

"You. Will. Be. Sorry," he growled threateningly as he came forward, snatching the game and putting it into the Xbox. Of course I've never even played it before but that was one of the best things about being a vampire; even if you never did something you're just naturally good at it. I guess it's just called…perfect.

"Wait, wait," I said as I turned off the flat screen before we started the duel. "You forgot something, Captain." He just stared, ignoring my teasing.

"You forgot the bets." He groaned as he rolled his eyes. "Em--"

"First, first," I interrupted him, putting a hand up for quiet. "If you win, well--I don't know. What do you want?" He grinned evilly as he answered.

"Hmm… This doesn't have anything to do with me…but, I bet that you can't touch Rose for three days and well, if you succeed then, well nothing happens. But if I win, then…you'll have to give me your Super Mario Bros." He grinned as he crossed his arms over his chest happily.

I hissed and slapped him against the head. "That's all you got? You're on little brother. Now… it's my turn." I grinned once more as he gave me a puppy dog look, but that just made me grin harder.

"If I win, well--"

"No, Emmett, no not your pranks, please, please, not your pranks!" I chuckled, clapping my hands together like old Aro.

"That's a good idea…" I teased lightly. He growled and showed me his teeth in his military way. "Anyway, let me finish--let me finish!" I said, ignoring his fierce expression.

He snorted.

"Yes, you will do my dares." I replied, answering his question with a smile.

"Okay, okay. We'll play one game of Resistance 2," he agreed nastily as I put in the game. _He_ was going to be sorry.

* * *

_Jasper's POV:_

Four hours later of battling…

"Argghhh!" I said as I moved my fingers across the controller in a blur. I growled as the last minutes suddenly appeared on the screen, flashing rapidly.

_**5, 4, 3, 2, 1!**_

"Yes! Yes!" Emmett boomed as he raised his hands victoriously. As I took in his emotions I was about to start dancing with him, his emotions were too strong, as if he were shouting them at me! I scowled furiously as I slammed the controller onto Esme's China table. CRACK.

_Oh no. _

Emse was going to kill me. "Oooohhhh," Emmett exaggerated as he pointed to the shattered table, suddenly stopping his cheering and going to stable Emmett mode. If Emmett can be stable.

I stared at the ceiling in mute frustration, putting my fists together making them become even more pale than usual. "I can fix that." Emmett said, going to the kitchen suddenly, thumbing through the the drawers. "Found it," he cheered, as he came back with some duck tape. Great.

He put it all around the crack and smiled as if he accomplished the hardest thing in his whole existence, which, for Emmett, is possibly true. "Perfect," he boomed as he finished tiding the duck tape around the table, as if no one will notice.

"Now, where were we?" He said as he rubbed his hands together, giving me the 'I'm going to do something so evil' look. This was not go to be good.

* * *

_You love it, you hate it? Leave me your reviews! Also check out my profile. Thanks for reading! More chapters coming soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _Emmett and Jasper go to camp and who do they see?_

**POV: **_Jasper_

**Disclaimer:** _Stephenie Meyer owns it all_

* * *

_Jasper's POV:_

Emmett pulled out of his pocket two tickets, each showing a picture of a beautiful lake and sunset with the words 'Camp Gay' written in bold_. What was Emmett planning now?_

"Emmett, 'Camp Gay?' You've got to be kidding me!" I said as I snickered under my breath. "I know, the name's messed up but I want to go!" Emmett pleaded like the five year old he is.

I chuckled and sighed giving him that you'll-be-the-death-of-me look. _"Why?"_

He gave a booming laugh as he threw up the tickets and catching them lightly in his hands. "Well you know...." I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"Hello?! We're going to do pranks on the campers...or whatever you want to call them." He snorted and shook his head, tossing the tickets around in his palm. It was like he couldn't actually believe I truthfully did not know!

I nodded and smiled. "I can't believe it, I would have never guessed!" He smacked the back of my head and whispered,"First, before we leave, I have a game, brother."

I gave him a puzzled look, whenever he used 'brother' it means trouble.

"You know...." I said, choking back a laugh at his ridiculous look.

I gave him a glare. From the way his emotions were, this will turn into a disaster. I like that...

He smiled and his eyes twinkled excitedly.

"Emmett, no!" I yelled as I shoved him playfully, making him roll on the back of his feet.

"Please," he begged, putting his hands in front of him giving me those googly eyes. I sighed and shook my head. Alice was going to kill me.

* * *

_Emmett's POV:_

I couldn't help myself. I just couldn't. Alice was going to be freakin' pissed, but what can I say? It'll be worth it in the end. Of course she wasn't coming back in about two weeks, but that was enough time. Once she gets back...wow. I couldn't wait to see her face.

"What do we need?" Jasper said in a eager voice as he dung through Alice's closet. "Hmm..." I said as I pulled out her Gucci bag, which was deep under the pile of Guccis, of course, I chose this one 'cause it was her favorite.

"Mu-ha-ha," Jasper said evilly as he rubbed his hands together. When Jasper wants to be he can be _evil_.

"Jackpot," I laughed with him as I waved Jasper to the duck-taped glass table. "Get some spray paint," I instructed as I set it carefully down.

"Now what?" Jasper said as he appeared with all sorts of spray paint.

"Now..." I said,"for the big event."

Even though the bag was made of snake skin and was brown with black spots I thought it would look_ fantastic_ with neon green.

I carefully scribbled a smile and a tongue sticking out. "Perfect," I cooed as I examined it. "No," Jasper said with humorous eyes.

"You forgot something." He took neon pink along with neon blue and sprayed it all over the bag. "Now it's perfect." I smiled and laughed holding my fist out. "Hell yes, little brother."

He smiled and gladly put his fist out to bonk mine. As I examined the bag I finally remembered what I was going to do.

"Wait," I said as I raced up the stairs at vampire speed. I searched through the closet and grabbed out a nice satin dress. I remember one day when Alice set the whole family down and said _specifically_ to never,_ ever_ touch this dress. I smiled at the memory and walked at a slow human pace back to Jasper, carrying the dress over my shoulder.

"Ready for round two?" I challenged as I set the dress down on the table right next to the Gucci bag. "Oh yeah."

* * *

When we were finished with our true work of art, we decided that it was time for football, _inside_ the house. It was our own family game. Everyone would be everywhere around the house, waiting to catch the ball and run for it. Even Bella would play some, like I said, _everyone _would play. Everyone, except Esme.

That's why it was called 'Don't let the Devil get the Ball' and also why we have to run once we catch it.

Esme would go absolutely insane. If I wasn't a vampire I would go into tears in a corner somewhere. She was absolutely frightening. Rosalie and Esme could have been blood related for all I knew.

And just the sound of that name I felt sick to my stomach. I could survive a few days with her, but _weeks_? No. Never. I missed her so much, her personality and well--other things.

I suddenly dozed off into space by the memories.

"Ow!" I yelled as the football banged into my head. "What was that for?" I complained as I rubbed my temples. Jasper stared at me blankly and gave me a puzzled look as if he didn't know what century he was in.

"You hit me Jasper." If it wasn't for Jasper's hard throws I would be complaining, but when Jasper throws it's _painful_.

"Oh, sorry," he apologized as he shook his head. "Stop," he commanded in his General tone as he held up his hands, slowly walking toward me. I cocked my head to the side and sighed.

"Already?"

He nodded and smiled at me politely. "Emmett, when are we going to 'Camp Gay'?" He snickered at the word.

I gave a funny look and then smiled. "Well, tomorrow of course, silly," I replied as I gave him a nuggy. He rolled his eyes and shoved my hand away.

He put his hand to his chin and inspected me. "Let's pack," he said as he gestured to the upstairs bedrooms. "While of course, Cap'n," I joked as I nudged his shoulder teasingly.

He didn't think it was funny. "You never know," he said changing the subject as I followed him up the stairs."You never know who you'll meet."

I scoffed slightly and shook my head agreeing with him suddenly. "I guess you're right, you never know who you'll meet, until you pour tomato juice on them when they're sleeping!"

* * *

_More chapters coming soon, and don't worry, I won't be a slacker! :) Please post your reviews on my story! And yes, it's slow in the beginning but it's just getting started!_


End file.
